thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Carina
Former commander in the Inquisition, she dropped out of the active service of the Church, and into Simon's, after an incident with a seed of corruption. Story Sister Carina is a devout Ivalan of the Subsecrationist school of theology, and a capital piece in the Church, due to her dedication. She is a good person, valued by her Goddess and interested in people's material and spiritual welfare while ashamed of petty internal Church politics. Carina claims to have always had a sense of Ivala's presence and communication. On the other hand, she is also sometimes rigid, too secure in the rightness of her own convictions. She lacks the moral flexibility to acknowledge that her way is not the only way, but she has enough practical sense to accept help when the situation is dire: But purifying the seed of corruption tests her capabilities (and humility). Simon warns her of the probable outcome but she is stubborn: and overconfident: Carina is corrupted in purifying the seed, and loses her connection to Ivala. As with Aka, Simon then has to fuck her, adding her to the party and harem, but only after reassuring her that she means something to him.This conversation was extended to be more meaningful in version 0.11.x. Skills Starting equipment She can only use weapons designed for mages, but her gear, excluded the accessory, can be from the mages' lines (complete) or from the warriors line (not complete). Weapon: Shining Sceptre. *'Mage weapons' Off-hand: Holy Buckler. *'Light shields' *'Magical paraphernalia' Headgear: Steel Helm. *'Light helms' *'Not just pointy hats' Bodygear: Steel Armor. *'Light armor' *'Robes' Accessory: Charm of Purity. *'Common accessories' *'Anti-sexual accessories' Tactics She fills the role of the White Mage/Healer (although an armored one). As it happens with Qum, her offense is limited to weak melee. It remains to be seen if she will acquire more buffer abilities or if she will remain as a pure white healer. At least for now, Carina's Mass Heal is one of the two skills that can reliably heal the whole party in combat (the other one is Qum's Arousing Aura; the healing effect of Simon's Support Allies/Servants/Slaves is much lower due to his low MAG). In combination with her Shield of Purity, this makes Carina the logical choice when fighting enemies that can deal damage to multiple party members in a turn and/or are able to Sexbind succubi (neutralizing Qum). Carina Agility is relatively low. She acts after most enemies even for healing spells. So if you need emergency healing consider using other healers. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there... is normally how it goes, but Carina needs an unspecified future event to lock it in. Most of Carina's affection boosts are related to the Church and helping people. She gets an unusually large boost from funding the shrine renovation, the largest in the game so far. Otherwise, just keep checking in on her and getting all her conversations. Base value: 20. * handling Stineford slavers. * funding shrine renovation. * funding Rebel's Pass bridge repair. * talking to her in Stineford in early Chapter 2. * Carina-Sarai conversation during Megail's split-party route. * talking to the priestess escort in northeast Aram desert map during Megail's split-party route. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from reunion orgy. * funding Rebel's Pass bridge repair IF you didn't fund it before the reunion. * observing Carina-Nalili conversation at rest stop. * becoming a core lender of Ivalan Bank in Ardford. * voting YES to war with the Incubus King, OR voting NO. * encouraging YES vote on orc extermination, OR trying for a NO vote. * orc extermination motion passes. * War Vaults opened. * getting all the Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. *Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if after the Battle of Yhilin Janine describes the collateral damage as "I hesitate to say I rejoice", OR "though many were spared", OR "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR "I fear many civilians were killed", OR "I shudder to think of all the lives". * Carina-Bertricia conversation in Ivala's Glade. * Carina-Bertricia conversation after First Root. * theology conversation after elven forests. * funding monastery shrine petition, OR converting it to an aid station. *unmissable Comforting Simon after he sees Wynn's shrine. * talking to her in Zirantia Plaza, with Simon and Uyae. * for at least 15 Zirantia investigation score. * Carina-Nalili conversation in royal baths about finding activities they can both enjoy. * Carina-Nalili conversation at Ari-Yhilina Cathedral about choirs (requires baths conversation). * for copying Aramite rapist soldiers. Maximum legit value: 99 (+30 leewayIf you achieve 100 in the current version it will reset to 99, because she won't pledge eternal loyalty until... some stuff happens.). Affection titles *0 Corrupted Priestess *25 Former Priestess *50 Conjugal Worshipper *75 Devoted Partner *100 Personal Devotee Special notes *Prior to joining the harem, she can often be found in the church of the city you're in. *Her favorite color is blue.Megail's route, campfire scene before Eustrin. Scenes * Carina First Time - Simon introduces Carina to sex, stabilizing her corruption. Unmissable after entering Dark Ruin basement and subsequent cutscene. * Carina Solo - Carina masturbates for the first time since taking her vows, but has little success until Hilstara prompts her to think of Simon. Beat the Magekillers during Megail's branch. * Hilstara + Carina - Carina tries to have Simon for herself in the Ardford hot springs, but he is not as alone as he appears. Reserve an entire side of the baths in the Gardens of Steam. * Ardford Orgy - Surprisingly, Carina joins the rest's efforts to make travel by carriage less tedious. On leaving the summit, if you got all the threesome scenes in Ardford. * Comforting Simon - Aka, Nalili and Carina comfort Simon in Wynn's house after he learns some unpleasant facts. Unmissable. * Carina + Qum '- Carina wants some alone time with Simon but when they reached the bedroom a pink surprise was waiting for them. ''Unmissable. On-demand scenes: * '''Handjob - Carina roleplays an innocent girl giving a handjob. At 50 affection and above. * Missionary - At 75 affection and above. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members